fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phantom Invader
Phantom Invader 'is a new Dark Guild founded by Salventore Narazo. The Guild consists of exactly 8 members, including Salventore himself. Their primary goal is to conquer the other dimensions and rule everything in existence. Members '''Guild Master: 'Salventore Narazo - Active 'S-Class Mages: ' *Vallon Shizen - Active *Kira Schwartz - Active *Anubis D. Hayama - Active '''Regular Mages: *Kiba - Active *Unknown - Active *Unknown - Active Former Mages: *Unknown - Deceased, killed by Jura Neekis *Unknown - Status Unknown, replaced by Kiba History Though they only have a short history, this Dark Guild was founded by Salventore and joined by 7 other members, each sharing a common trait: The fact that they came from noble families. At some point, they managed to learn Magic through stolen spellbooks. An unknown member was siding with Salventore in a battle with Jura Neekis until he was killed under unknown circumstances. The God's Den The God's Den is the Dark Guild's main hideout. It is constructed on the underground taverns of Fiore, though its position is currently unspecified. Goal The Guild's goal is to conquer all dimensions and rule everything in existence. Recently, they have shifted their attention on getting payback on Jura Neekis, but this has been proven to be true only under rare occassions. Also, they aim to steal as much as they can, reflecting to their dark pasts. Strength While most of the members have yet to reveal their abilities, the Dark Guild has proven to be at least relatively powerful, as their leader was able to hold two Wizard Saints back by a reasonable amount of time, though it should be noted that they had no intent of killing him but instead capture him, and the leader only went on the defense. Rules & Regulations According to Salventore himself, there are a set of rules that the Guild must obey at all costs, with them being categorized into two categories: Participation Rules #One must have at least one speciality related to stealing. #One must undergo interrogation with Salventore himself. #One must have at least some experience in assassination techniques. Guild Rules #Fighting is forbidden between members, and must be solved verbally, if not, by playing a game of choice. #Members must bring along at least one partner while undergoing a mission. #Killing in a mission is forbidden before the victims undergo interrogation. #Members must respect each other. #Once a member is killed or captured, the rest of the Guild must avenge their death. Also, another member will be recruited as a replacement. #Once a member is defeated by one, the victor will be given the opportunity to replace them. Trivia *All known members have shown to be using only unique Holder Magic. *They will play the central part in Phantom Invader Arc. *After the death of a member, the members' bounties have been raised exponentially. *There is one secret member who left after being replaced by Kiba. Category:Fairy Tail: Dimensions Category:Dark Guilds Category:JustinWong Category:Thief Guild